Adventure of Kuroro
by Alzu
Summary: A cat from Ikana has been cursed by a witch and is now a human girl but has no memory of her past life besides being a cat and knowing a mysterious song. Can her new friends help her figure out what she doesn't remember?
1. Leaving Home

**chapter one: leaving home**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was up and the air was fresh. The cool breeze blew the leaves in the tree. It seemed so peaceful unlike inside this house. This house was old and a little run down so the water pipes were noisy and the wooden floor creaked with every step. I didn't really mind though. For me it was a lot to ask for, ever since they passed away. I jumped onto the window seal and crawled out of the broken window and looked down. I wanted to leave this place, but where to go? A cat simply can not just get up and leave in a place like this, it would be to dangerous. I went back inside and went to the old piano and sat on the bench. I looked at the dusty keys that haven't been played in years. I raised my paw to tap it a couple times. Then I stood on my hind legs and put both paws onto the piano and played the only thing I knew. It was a very simple song. I could only remember the first six notes, the rest was usually played by him.

His name was Micheal, he was always there to care for me. Then the accident occurred and he had passed away a long with his sister. I stared at the piano and walked away into my room. I crawled into my box and curled up to sleep. Everyday was like this, I would go play the song, go outside, then to sleep. I hardly ate but I always drank water, It was always dripping from the facet into the sink.

I woke at nightfall and I went to the window. I crawled out and looked for some food in a nearby alleyway. I scrounged through the garbage but found nothing edible. I looked up at the window I came through sadly.

'If I were human this wouldn't be such a problem.' I thought as I silently made my way back to my home.

There was really no one living in this neighborhood really, it was simply too dangerous and rumors have been going around about this place. I wasn't sure if these rumors were true but in a place like this it most likely was. I was weak from hunger but I wasn't desperate just yet. I went into my box and buried myself into the small ragged blanket to shield myself from the cold.

The next day I awoke but I was not at home where I remember being. I was in a bed that was not my own, I got up but stopped mid way when I saw that I wasn't myself. I looked at myself to see I was no longer a cat. I looked at my hands fascinated. I looked around, I could see colors that I didn't even know existed. It was as if I saw the world for the first time, I no longer saw false dull colors but instead I could see vibrant colors. I looked at these four walls and the ground. there was a pond of water, I saw how I looked. I had long dark gray with black and orange highlights, my bangs had white at the tips. my skin was pale, like I had never been exposed to the sun. My eyes were the same green they had always been. I stood up and walk to the door, opened it and walked out. There were strange looking people everywhere I looked.

Then I felt my hunger strike me with pain. I ignored it and kept walking. I ran into someone as I turned a corner and fell back from the loss of balance.

"wow man, you okay?" It was a Zora.

"I'm fine." I said as I got up.

"well I'm glad your finally up, you've been out for three days now." he smiled.

"three days?" I was utterly confused and shocked.

"yeah, we found you laying on shore pretty beat up. what happened?" he looked a bit worried. I thought about what possibly could have happened but couldn't remember anything. the only thing I remember was playing the piano and being at home. It felt like I was missing chapters of my life.

"I don't remember." I said sadly.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll remember soon, just give it a lil time man." I nodded and hoped he was right. "so you hungry?"

"starving." I said dramatically. He laughed a bit.

"alright well lets get you something to eat then." he smiled and lead me to a room. It was empty save the mini fridge and a strange looking piano. I walked over to the strange piano and looked it over. My hands automatically placed themselves on the keys and started to play something unknown to me. It wasn't the same six notes i usually played, it was something different but familiar. I had completely forgotten about my hunger and my purpose of being in this room. The song sounded eerie and mysterious. I was getting louder without knowing it and then, before the song could finish, everything went black.

I awoke again in the same bed as before. I tried to get up but couldn't, I felt weak and dizzy. I saw the same person I was with before.

"where am I?" I looked around to see there was another. He had strange black and blue markings on him.

"Your in my room. You passed out when you were playing on Evan's piano." he was looking at me strangely, though I ignored it.

"what was that song you were playing anyway." asked the one with the blue markings.

"I don't know... It's something that someone taught me I guess" It surprised me a bit when I remembered something.

"who taught you?" I thought about it a moment but my head throbbed and i couldn't think straight. I frowned as I looked at the ceiling above me.

"I don't remember." I said sorrowful. They both exchanged glances for a minute.

"give it some time, you'll remember." I nodded.

"so what are your names?" The one with the markings spoke first.

"I'm Mikau, and that's Japas."

"It's nice to meet you both, my names Kuroro." I sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall behind me.

"So you still hungry?" Japas asked as he held up a plate of food. I nodded as I took the plate of food from his hands, it was fish. I smiled up at him and thanked him and he smiled back.

"Well I gotta go, I promised Evan I'd help the set up crew for our concert." He said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"concert?" I was confused on what he was talking about. They both looked at me a bit confused themselves.

"Were in a band called the Indigo-go's and we have a concert tonight. haven't you heard?" I shook my head no.

"I didn't know." I looked down a bit embarrassed.

"you should come to our concert then" Japas smiled, "I'm pretty sure you'd love it."

I smiled. "really?"

"yeah why not. it'll be great." Mikau said with a smile as he left the room.

"so you really haven't heard of the indigo-go's" he said surprised.

"I don't think so, I've never really listened to music much. I only know three songs. one of them I've learned by heart, the other two not so much."

"What are the names of the songs?"

"I only remember one, Song of Storms. The other two I'm not to sure of."

I was soon finished with my food and I put the plate down beside me. I was feeling better now that I had some food in my stomach but I still felt a bit weak.

"I see, well you should get some sleep. You look way out of it." I nodded as he took the plate and laid back down, I looked up at the ceiling as I drifted to sleep.

I wasn't sure what happened but all the lights were off. I assumed that it was already night. I was feeling better and decided to go for a walk. I got out of the bed but noticed that Japas was sleeping on the floor. I blinked at this, 'he chose to sleep on the floor while I took his bed.' I blushed at the thought and silently walked out of the room, well almost anyway. I had tripped right when I was going out the door. I looked back to see that he hadn't woken up so I got up and closed the door. I looked around as I wondered around. I almost walked right into the water pool, luckily, I had managed to see it before I stepped into it.

'that would have been a disaster.' I hated getting wet unexpectedly. I stared into the water and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. I had cat ears and a tail.

'how did I manage to miss that?' I stared at myself in the dark reflection of the water. Maybe I didn't have that before. I heard light footsteps and turned around to see that Japas had woken up.

'I guess I wasn't to quiet when I left...' getting used to walking on two legs was hard. No wonder kittens learned faster than humans. I noticed how tired he looked and felt a little bad for waking him.

"your up late, whats up?" His voice was raspy and his eyes looked tired.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" he shook his head.

"no, I woke up on my own but I noticed you were gone."

"oh... well I was going for a little walk, I felt a little stiff." he laughed a bit and smiled.

"Ah, I see." there was a comforting silence, I suddenly felt sleepy again and I yawned.

"well I guess we should head back to the room then." he sleepily nodded and lead the way back. If I hadn't known any better I would have mistaken him for a gibdo. I giggled at the thought.

"whats so funny?" He turned to me confused.

"nothing, just a thought." I smiled.

"uh huh... What would that be?" he said sleepily.

"The way your walking right now sort of reminds me how a gibdo walks."

"A gibdo?" He looked at me funny but shrugged it off, either he was too sleepy to register what I had said or he didn't care.

By the time we got to the room he had already gotten on the floor to sleep.

"you don't have to sleep on the floor you know. This is your room, so you can have the bed." he looked up at me.

"and have you sleep on he floor? forget it. Your still recovering so you need the bed more than I do." I crossed my arms in disapproval.

"I'm already fully recovered. I don't need the bed anymore." I sounded like a mother.

He pouted. "but-"

"But nothing." I let my arms fall back to my sides. "besides...I don't want you sleeping on the floor." I said quietly and slightly embarrassed. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blushing at what I had just said.

"fine, you win." He sighed and stood up. "but I'm not letting you sleep on the floor either." with that he pulled me onto the bed with him. I had fallen onto him when he pulled me onto the bed. I stayed there a minute and rolled off and laid next to him. the bed was a little on the small side but there was still some room for two people. He felt cold against my warm skin. He was on his side facing the wall, it felt a bit odd sleeping next to him like this, I still wasn't used to being so big, if I was my normal cat size a bed this size would be huge, I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

_"ha ha Kuroro you silly cat, what are you doing in the sink?" The boy with shoulder length black hair laughed and picked me up. I mewed as he petted me._

_"you wanna go play a song with with me, I've finally nailed that song I wrote." I rubbed my head happily against his face and licked his cheek. He carried me over to the piano. _

_"ok, I'm going to play the song for you first." He placed his hands on the and started playing. The song he played sounded mysterious and eerie, he gradually got louder but quieted at the end. I was excited by the music and eagerly wanted. to learn the song. I played the first few notes that I managed to remember and stopped to look at the boy smiled and continued to teach me._

I snuggled up close to whatever was next to me for warmth. It was peaceful as I woke up, I hadn't realized who or what I was next to, I didn't care at the moment though. Then the door opened.

"Hey Japas do you-" Thats when I realized that I was snuggled up to Japas. I rolled over to see Mikau at the door. He smiled mischievously.

"Am I interrupting something? Cause I could come back later." I flushed and got up and off the bed.

"no." I glanced at Japas to see he to was a little embarrassed. I got up but my legs gave out under me and I fell forward. I got back up and dusted the imaginary dust off.

"you ok there?" I nodded and stood up, I looked down and saw that the bandages around my ankles were stained with blood.

**A/N: **haha this is just a random thing I came up with so far. Tell me what you think about it.

Peace.

PS. I finally got a way of editing my stories so don't expect as many mistakes yeah.


	2. The Blood Stained Walls

**Chapter two: **

**The blood stained walls**

I looked at my ankles curiously, they bleed continuously but it didn't hurt. I reached down to them and touched the bandages, taking them off to see what the damage was. It didn't look to bad, they were just a few cuts, they should be fine, though I don't understand why there's so much blood coming from it. I licked the back of my hand and wiped off the blood and repeated till it was all gone, it still bleed but not so much anymore. i looked up to see Mikau looking at me strange, I blinked a couple times and realized my cat instincts had kicked in. I guess it's not normal for a human to lick there wounded areas clean. oops.

"Anyways..I'll, get back to you guys later. You seemed to be a little 'busy' anyway." With that he closed the door with a smug look. Gosh this was so embarrassing. I wanted to look back at Japas but I was blushing and I'm sure thats not hard to miss with my pale skin. I glanced back at him, he seemed to have just rolled over and back to bed. I decided to look around and I left the room. I almost gasped when I saw so many people gathered. I walked around looking at all the new faces. I saw a boy that looked like _him_. I stood staring. I was curious but somehow, I felt it wasn't him. I looked around some more and when I looked back there was no one there. Only an empty space, ironically, this was exactly how I felt. I sighed and decided to to find a way out, I wanted to get away from this crowded area.

I found my way to the outside world, the air was thick with humidity, not exactly what I was used to like back at home... Home... I wonder where that could be. More importantly, where did I live was more of the question.

I walked over to ledge and sat down, looking at down towards the water. I waved my forgotten tail and stared into the eyes of my reflection. I reached out to touch it, then watched as the water rippled and the reflection became distorted. The cool water regained its still image of me again, somehow different from before. I laid down still watching the image, moving with the waves. It became quit soothing and I began to drift to sleep again.

_"Kuroro get up." The boy complained as he sat up. "kuroro I gotta go."_

_She giggled at his failed attempts to get me up. "Look at her, she's soo lazy, she won't even let me up."_

_"Oh Mikey you have no patients what so ever." She picked me up. "see, that wasn't so hard."_

_"...yeah it was." Michael pouted. _

_"I'm sure it was." she laughed as she put me back onto the bed._

_"Whatever Sasha. I'll tell you how it goes when I get back from clock town" He got up and was out the door. I lifted my head to see him leave, I didn't want him to leave. I had this feeling he wouldn't come back..._

_-Later in the dream-_

_All I heard was screaming and saw blood splatter everywhere on the walls. I hid myself under the bed, scared of what would happen afterwards. Even if I were to leave the house there would be more out there, I don't think I'd stand a chance against them. The screaming had stopped but it was replaced by the sound of flesh being torn apart and eaten. I could see them ripping Sasha apart and eating her limbs. Their hands were covered in her blood and the terrifying face that I would never forget. I was sure they had gotten to him to, Michael had only left minutes ago. My only hope for survival is to stay underneath this bed behind these boxes. I closed eyes and tried to will them away. I tried to move into one of the boxes but moved one. I saw its head immediately move at the sound, I saw it come towards me. I was so scared, I ran out of the house and out the window it broke through. I saw them everywhere, just as I expected. I kept running, I went into a house near by and hid again. I stayed still and made no more sounds. I silently weeped for my friends, they had been eaten alive by those monsters. I wondered if I would make it. If I would make out alive._

_The images of her death replayed in my head over and over, haunting me like a plague... _

"Kuroro?" I flinched awake when I felt someone touch my shoulder and looked to see it was Japas. The dream was still fresh in my head and I got up from my spot rather quickly. I looked around and relaxed once I realized where I was and looked back to a worried Japas.

"you ok there?" I simply nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. I noticed the sun was setting. The images from the dream wouldn't go away. It seemed all to real, was it a memory? Or just a nightmare? Soon I realized Mikau and a few other people were there as well. I stood up, dusting myself off I looked up to them and waited for them to say something.

"It's getting dark, you should come inside." He seemed to be one of the shortest of them but he was the leader type, you could easily tell. I nodded and walked inside, still, that would be a dream I wouldn't forget, no mater how hard I try.

That day I was quiet. I watched the concert as promised I would, apparently Mikau thought today was yesterday. After the concert there was an autograph signing, though I didn't stay for that. I simply went for a walk. Soon I was wondering if I could leave and see what other places there are. Only one problem to that though, I don't know how to swim.

I looked up and saw that I was in front of Japas room again. I opened the door and saw that he wasn't there. He must be giving out autographs still. I went inside and sat down on the bed, I heard my stomach growl but I ignored it. I wondered if someone here could teach me how to swim, who better to learn from than a Zora. This Idea excited me greatly. AS soon as I saw Japas come in I got up to greet him.

"welcome back." I smiled. He smiled back and ruffled my hair and went to go sit down on his bed. I followed and sat down next to him.

"I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"you know how to swim right" I felt foolish for starting out my question like that.

"Yeah?" He seemed to be confused.

"Then..would you be able to teach me." I sounded like a child.

"Sure." He smiled. I smiled back and rubbed my head against him as thanks. There was a silence after that but it didn't bother me, I simply laid down on the other side of the bed and instantly asleep.

__

I am so distant myself  
I guess I never believed  
that you could take it away  
and I'd have no time to grieve

I don't believe in TV  
I don't believe in the fear  
When you are searching for stars  
You will be looking right here

You end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star...

"Kuroro get up." I tiredly got up and rubbed my eyes.

"what..." I was still tired and was being dragged out of bed. I noticed we were outside and Japas was in the water already. He slashed water at me, well that was one way to wake me up. I pouted and sat at the edge.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to swim."

"I do but..." I admit I was a bit scared as I climbed in. I slipped and fell into the water. Japas caught me but I was now starting to wonder why I even wanted to learn. I couldn't even feel the ground underneath me.

"Could we go into more shallow water." I was looking down and I couldn't even see past my knees.

"Yeah." He carried me to a nearby shore. I noticed how early it was and I could see the tops of some mountains. I no longer wanted to learn, I just wanted to look around and was subconsciously walking away and looking around.

"where you going?" I didn't respond, instead, I kept going and soon found myself in the middle of the beach and a path leading out but blocked by walls. I stood there looking at the walls.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to swim?" I didn't respond, I kept looking at the walls.

"...what are the walls for?"

"hmm?" He looked at the entrance where the walls were.

"I'm not sure, it's always been there."

"what's beyond the walls." I was so curious I started walking towards them.

"Lots of stuff, clock town is just beyond here."

"...clock town?"

"don't tell me you haven't heard of clock town either." I shrugged.

"I heard the name but not much else."

"Man, you really have been living under a rock." he laughed.

"Would it be ok if we went there, just for a little while?" I begged.

"What about your lessons?" He looked at me funny, maybe because I really wanted to have lessons yesterday.

"We could do that afterwards, besides the water's cold right now." He laughed again and smiled.

"I guess that'd be ok." I smiled rubbed my face against his shoulder, then went to the walls. I saw thats there was a gate, just as he said and I opened it.

after passing the gates I saw there was a staircase that lead the rest of the way. I then saw the same mountains but more clearly as we walked towards Clock Town. On the other side was a forest.

"Stay close, it's really easy to get lost in clock town." I nodded and kept looking around. Once inside clock town I could see many stores and the place was packed with people. No wonder he said to stay close... I wonder what other places there are?

**A/**N: haha what do you think so far? I think I like it, but it seems like it's missing something.


	3. Ikana, Land of the Dead

**Ch. 3**

**Ikana, Land of the Dead**

"Oh no, I think I lost him." I stopped and looked around, "I think I'm lost too." I kept walking and kept my ears open for anything I could catch on him. I stopped by the Stock Pot Inn and sat down in the lobby trying to figure out what to do.

"Excuse me miss." I looked up to see a boy with semi long hair and beautiful orange eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"yes?" he looked at a loss of what to say, he smiled.

"Someone is looking for you, they're out in north clock town." he still seemed at a loss.

"Do you know who was looking for me?"

"Ummm? some zora dude, I'm not sure what is name was though."

"Thank you." I smiled. "When did you see him?"

"About five minutes ago. If you hurry he might still be there."

"ok...um I'm not sure how to get there though, I'm kind of new here."

"I could take you there, I was just going to go there."

"that'd be great! Thank you so much."

"No problem, by the way my name's Michael."

"I'm Kuroro." He paused and gave me a strange look but smiled.

"lets get going then." I followed him, it seemed like I knew him but not. He wore dark blue shorts, black shoes, a white shirt, and a black jacket. The jacket seemed most familiar for some reason. I subconsciously touched it, I traced the rips on the left shoulder. I looked up to see him staring at me confused. I traced his features and stopped.

"you look familiar...do I know you?" he laughed a bit.

"I don't think so, though you do remind me of someone, you even have the same name as her."

"Who?"

"My cat. Though she passed away along with my older sister."

"oh.....I'm sorry." He smiled meekly and looked away and we continued on our way.

"What happened?" I looked at him curiously.

"well it was about a year ago, I had just gotten a job here in Clock Town and left the house, I was then attacked by some Gibdo. After I had gotten away I went back to the house and saw nothing but blood everywhere and my sister... but she had been torn apart and most of her body had been missing. I had searched the house but it was empty. I had left after that and never went back."

"...where was this all at?"

"It was back at Ikana, most people know it as the Land of the Dead, most of the rumors you hear about it are true."

"...I see." I looked away. Strange, I had a dream of something similar happening... Maybe... Maybe it was a memory. I looked up at him. "Was your sister's name Sasha?"

He had stopped and turned around. "yeah...how did you know?"

"...I-"

"There you are!" I turned to see Japas, he seemed a bit out of breathe. "WE have got to go NOW." before I could protest he grabbed me and walked away really fast, I struggled a bit and dropped my collar, I hadn't felt it fall but I heard it drop to the ground. I looked up to see a group of girls chasing us. I started to run with Japas, mostly because if I hadn't he'd be dragging me. Soon we were out of Clock Town and in the middle of a field, I looked back at Clock Town.

So he had made it out alive. It made me want to go back but then again I didn't want to. I was scared for some odd reason. I looked at japas who was sitting on the ground exhausted. I laid down and used his leg as a pillow. He looked down at me, his expression a bit hard to read. Thats when I noticed what color his eyes were, they were different than most Zoran eyes, they weren't blue, they were a dark green. I stared at them amused.

"You have pretty eyes." He laughed.

"Ummm, thanks?" I sat up.

"Japas, do you know anything about Ikana?"

"Ikana? Well I've really heard some rumors about it."

"Which ones?"

"People call it the Land of the Dead, they say it's been cursed by the king of Ikana so the dead don't rest in peace. Thats really all I hear but it could just be just rumors."

"I don't think they're just rumors.." this seems a bit plausible.

"who knows."

"I want to go there." He looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" I nodded but he seemed a bit uneasy.

"I think I'll remember something if I go there." He thought about it a minute then sighed.

"Alright, but after you fully heal." I smiled and gave him a hug. True, I haven't really healed but I had forgotten and now felt how tired I really was.

"Lets go back then." He smiled and we headed back to The Great Bay, I noticed how late it was, I guess I had been lost for quite a bit, I looked down to my ankles they were swollen and the bandages were a bit red here and there.

"Oh yeah." Japas gave me a box. "open it." I opened it and found shoes in it. They were black with orange strips on one side of each shoe.

"thanks." I smiled but it faded when I realized I don't know how to put them on.

"whats wrong?" He looked at me confused and worried.

"I don't know how to put them on." I looked at him helplessly. He simply stopped and looked at me strange.

"....oh?" he laughed a bit, after a few tries I got it right, though I couldn't tie them so I ended up tucking in the shoe laces.

About ten minutes later I sat down on some fountains, we were almost there but I couldn't go on much longer, I had been bitten by something but I said nothing, now I was regretting not saying anything. Not only was I tired but it was getting hard to see, everything was getting blurry. I got up again, I refused to give in and kept going. I noticed Japas was gone, he must be long gone by now. I looked back at Clock Town. If I can get myself some help I should be just fine. So I ended up going back.

**A/N:** kinda short :/


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!:**

I won't be updating this for awhile bcuz my laptop charger decided to brake. I had the next chapter all written to, I would have love to upload it but my computer wont even turn on. I'll be updating as soon as I get a new charger.

I would rewrite it but it wouldn't be the same. (I don't remember everything that happened in it, just the basic plot of it.)


	5. Poison Leads to Deadly Things

**Ch. 4**

**Poison Leads to Deadly Things **

As I walk the less and less I can make anything out, I heard the threatening sounds of a dog. I couldn't tell from which way it came from, the growling became consistent and I could no longer stay calm. I start running from the growling, hearing it everywhere. I was cornered, I couldn't hear the growling but instead yelling, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. After hearing how threatening it sounded I ran off to a quieter place in town.

I had found my quiet sanctuary but had no idea where I was. I could hear, a frog, water, and some birds chirping. It seemed safe for now. I sat down near the water and put my feet in it. I had forgotten about the shoes but figured it was too late now. I soon find it harder to breath and simply lay down. I closed my eyes a few times but then dozed off.

I awake to feel nibbleing at my feet and something hitting my leg. I pull my legs out of the water and rubbed my eyes. My vision was fairly back and I glance to see there were a few dead fish floating, confused I look at my ankle to see there were gashes were the bite mark's place. I take it my blood atrracted them but when they began to chew at my ankle they must have died from the poison while the water kept the wound from closing itself. Amused, I began to poke at my wounded ankle. I got back up and began to walk out of town again.

When I had made it out of town I saw a tower in the distance just ahead. I stared a minute, both curious by it but some how familiar with it, I start walking in it's direction with caution. It was getting late and soon the only light was that of a crescent moon. Not very much light but enough to see. As I continue down the path I notice a graveyard up ahead. I noticed that there were stal children, three were circling a gravestone, a couple were swinging on the tree tops and there was a group around a small l bon fire. The strong rancid smell bothered my nose and I walked away from them and back, I looked back at the tower. I noticed there was another path but it was over a small cliff. I decided it was an adventure for another day. I started walking back the the way I came through but then I heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?" Startled by the voice I looked around but saw no one.

"Who are you?" I looked up at the path above me. There was a shadowy figure but it disappeared. After that there was no response but the lingering whispers saying 'leaving so soon...' I ran off, continuing my path to Clocktown again.

I made it back but walked along the walls of Clocktown. After hours of walking I made it back to the same fountains, there someone was sitting.

"Hello?" The figure turned to me. I still hadn't recognized the figure but it got up and walked over to me. They handed me a collar, my collar.

"This was yours right." I looked down to see that indeed it was. First I made sure it was, I saw that it was green with a horizontal silver stripe in the middle. there was a silver bell on the front next to my name tag. Something I hadn't noticed about it was it had, not only my name, it had something engraved in the back. _Even when everything goes wrong, no matter how close or far we are. You will always be in our hearts. ~Sasha and Michael_

So that dream wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. I looked up and saw the figures face. It was Michael, the boy who helped me back at the inn... The boy from that dream.

"Thank you for returning this to me." I smiled "I must get going now."

"Wait." I turned to him. "You said your name was Kuroro right."

"Yes."

"...by chance, did you ever live in Ikana?"

"...I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. I can't really remember anything." with that I walked away towards the beach. I just hope Japas won't be mad at me. I made my way back to the beach but there were things swaying and wiggling. I tried to sneak my way past, it worked for a bit but then one of them saw me, then it started moving towards me. Thankfully it was slow and only one. I got to the other side of the, there I saw Mikau talking to Japas. I smiled and went over to them.

"Hey Japas!" I hugged him

"Kuroro?! Where ya been man!"

"I'm sorry, I got a bit lost." I let go of him and looked away ashamed.

"Hey what happened to your ankle?" I looked down and saw my ankle looked horrible, it was red, puffy, and some skin was missing. I hadn't really realized how bad it looked until now, it didn't hurt so I guess it the skin was just irritated.

"something bit me one my way here." I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to tell them the truth to have them worry so half truth was the next best thing.

"Nothing poisonous I hope." I looked up to see both of them were worried, it made me feel kinda bad.

"I'm gonna head back now, it's kind of late and I'm sure everyone will wanna know if kuroro's ok." with that Mikau left. I was left with Japas, I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent.

"So where were you?" I looked away.

"I got lost." This was ridiculous! Why can't I just up and say what really happened, it would make life easier... But then there's that one thought bothering me.

"...mind if I check out that bite on your ankle?" Japas sounded worried, that just scared me.

"...go for it." I sat down on a nearby rock and he came and examined it. He looked at it a bit confused.  
"What exactly bit you?" I shrugged, in truth I really had no idea.

"I just soaked it in cold water 'cause it hurt. The pain went away after that, so it must not have been poisonous..." a bit of a lie but a bit of truth... it balances out, right?

"still... this doesn't look like a normal bit... Are you sure it was a bite?" I nodded.

"hmm.." he stood up. "We should get going, it's late." I nodded and stood up. Before I knew it I was in the water, I hated being soaked, but there was no other way.

After we got back Lulu had offered me some dry clothes. I gladly took them and went to Japas room. I started changing while he was still in there.

"Whoa you could at least wait til I'm out or something." I looked at him confused as he turned away. I looked down at myself confused. It really was no different than when I was a cat. Then I had nothing on. What could he be so worried about. I finished changing and sat on his bed.

"I'm done." He turned around and sat down next to me. "Why did you turn around?" He looked at me confused.

"You were changing."

"So? what's the difference? It's only skin. Besides your showing skin too... well scales but it's all the same." Ha looked at me like I was crazy.

"Thats not what I meant." I blinked confused. "Well then what do you mean?"

"Your a girl."

"so."

"Don't you get it? I'm a boy and your a girl."

"I don't see where your getting at." He sighed and shook his head.

"have you ever had, _the talk_ ever in your life?"

"hmm.." the talk? we'll you don't need to talk about things like that, it's in your instincts as an animal. I frowned, maybe it's different for people than cats. "I'm sorry, I must be acting so odd.." I looked down disappointed in myself. It was hard being human.

"Hey whats wrong?" I shoot my head.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something. I'll be back." I got out from Japas room. I walked myself to the pool by the stage. I sat down looking at my reflection in the water. My left ear twitched at the sounds the water made when my tail brushed against it. I felt someone sit next to me, I looked up to see it was Lulu. She smiled at me.

"Why are you here all along? Your usually stuck with Japas like glue." I shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted some time away from him."

"Oh, was he bothering you? Or did he say something offensive?"

"No, he didn't do anything... It was me." I frowned and shifted so that I could rest my head on my knees.

"What happen?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"Just?" I sighed and looked at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" I looked at her. She stared a minute before she nodded.

"Well you see... I'm not really... I'm not..." I looked at the water frustrated, I didn't know how to explain it. "I didn't use to be like this." I gestured myself though she hadn't a clue what I spoke of. "Before I was just a normal house cat.. on four paws." Lulu looked a bit shocked.

"How did you.." she trailed off but knowing full well what she meant I continued.

"I'm not all entirely sure, I don't remember much before, I remember very few moments. I don't remember anything from what happen when I was a cat to when I awoke days ago as a human."

"What do you remember?"

"A few songs, a couple faces and..." I frowned, it was the one memory that had to come back, I didn't want to remember it.

"and?" She pushed on curious.

"...I witnessed... a death to someone whom I was close to." She gasped.

"I'm so sorry." she looked guilty for asking.

"It's ok, really. It was bound to happen anyway."

"...h-how did they die?"

"...She was torn apart and eaten alive by a gibdo. I don't know what happen to her brother though. I think he made it out alive." Lulu frowned. I felt a little better now that I was talking to someone about it. "You promise not to tell anyone about it ok." She nodded, I smiled and rubbed my face on her shoulder. I mentally slapped myself when I realized it was very inhuman like. I apologized and went back to Japas room.

"Japas?" I opened the door, he wasn't there. I noticed his bass was out on the stand. I walked over to it curiously. I plucked one of the strings, the sound intrigued me. I carefully picked it up and sat down with it. I continued plucking and placed my fingers down at random as I was messing around with it I found a few little patterns I liked I tried combining them but It made no sense together. I placed the bass back in it's place. I went over to the table to see he had written a bit of music. I picked it up and looked it over. there were scribbles everywhere. It seemed he didn't like the way it came out. I picked up the quill pen he had out and made a few changes to the music he had such a hard time with. After a the few changes I played it out in my head. I smiled and started writing music on my own sheets of paper, adding a few scribbles in a few spots here and there. After I was done I looked it over, humming the melody of it.

"Whacha doing?" I was startled and dropped the music I had been writing. Japas picked up the piece of paper I had dropped. I wrote a song for piano. He looked it over smiling. "This is pretty good, How long did it take you to write this?"

"Like... fifteen minutes." I shrugged. He stared at me doubtfully.

"fifteen minutes?" I nodded. " I know, It must be very awful, I'm not good with writing music." I looked down a bit embarrassed. Japas lifted an eyebrow.

"No, it's really good, where did you learn to write music like this." I shrugged. "I picked it up I guess." Japas sat down next to me.

"Well I think it's really good." He smiled at me I smiled back. "do you think you could play this?" I shrugged, I wasn't sure if I could.

"maybe." It was the truth, I was only a cat when learning, two paws made it dificult to learn anything. but now that I had hands, maybe I could.

"Come on then." Japas lead me out of his room and into Evan's room. Evan was there but he was playing the piano already. "Hey Evan, you think we could barrow your piano a for a minute?" Evan looked over at Japas.

"For what purpose?" Japas smiled.

"Kuroro wanted to show me a song of hers, would it be okay if we used your piano?" Evan just got up.

"Fine, lets hear it." Evan stood up and motioned me to sit. I hesitated at first but sat down, putting the music up on the stand. I took in a deep breath and started playing the song I had just made.

The notes echoed in the room. I was nervous at first but after a bit I got the hang of it and was smiling. The song wasn't exactly what anyone would smile to though, it was a sad one. Some parts were a bit eerie but not by much. I remembered why I wrote this and my smile started to fade. At the end of the song I grabbed my music and smiled shyly at the two. Japas was smiling but Evan said nothing.

"I told you it wasn't that good." I told Japas but Evan cut in.

"Where did you learn to write beautiful music like that?!" Evan was excited, that seem to just scare Japas. I shrugged.

"Picked it up I guess." I really didn't see what they saw in my music.

"Say you wouldn't mine if I used your song for one of our shows would you?" I looked at Evan confused.

"I suppose..."

"Great!" Evan exclaimed.

"We'll make sure to give you credit. Right Evan." Evan reluctantly agreed and Japas lead me out excited, his excitment made me excited.

"Japas, remember you promised me you'd take me to Ikana." Japas was surprised.

"yeah?"

"Can we go tomorrow? I feel a lot better." I smiled looking at him hopeful, I hadn't even noticed my tail whipping around in excitement. Japas seemed to frown.

"Are you sure your up for it?" I nodded. He looked away thoughtfully and smiled. "Alright." I smiled and rubbed my face on his and hugged him.

"Thank you." Then I realized what I was doing and stopped and looked down embarrassed, I did it again. Maybe a normal human would have jumped for joy or even hugged the other.. wouldn't they? I'm not to certain but when I looked up he was looking at me a bit confused and.. embarrassed? Maybe I should try and keep somethings like that under control. Japas lead me back to the room but before we went to bed he gave me a green ribbon for my hair saying it brings my eyes out. I smiled and almost purred when he put it in my hair.

The next day after some convincing we were off to Ikana. It was cloudy out and the water was warmer than yesterday. Japas found it strange but I thought it was nice. When we got to the beach it started to sprinkle and by the time we reached Termina Field it was pouring. I admit I hated it but I was determined to get to Ikana. About halfway through the field we decided to take a break.

"This is pretty nice don't cha think?" I suppose for him it was, after all he was a Zora. Still, I disagree.

"I don't like rain, well not when I'm in it anyway." He laughed.

"Oh why not?" I shrugged and ringed my shirt out for the seventh time already.

"I never really like the rain before. It's an instinct I guess." I looked over at him to see he was smiling.

"Well if you see it like that I guess." I looked at him confused. Human communication was so confusing. He leaned in and brushed his lips against my own, again I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do but I felt my cheeks go a bit warm. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by my own sneeze. Now I realized If I stayed out here I was going to get sick. I sneezed again. Maybe I was already sick. I felt cold, I curled myself up next to japas for warmth shivering. He wasn't exactly what you'd call warm but he wasn't cold either. He hesitated to put his arm around me and we stayed like that for a while.

I hadn't realized I fell alseep until I woke up to see the rain had stopped and the clouds were slowly dissipating. I found breathing a bit hard, I looked around to see Japas asleep to. I tried to sit up but found it hard. Why was it so hard? When I finally did manage I noticed that the bite mark on my ankle was swelling again and now looked like a bruise. I felt tired for some odd reason. I looked at Japas and started shaking him awake.

"Japas wake up." He seemed to sleep right through it. "Japas!" All he did was shift but was still asleep. I huffed and decided to just take care of it myself. I looked around and noticed some herbs near a tree. I forced myself up and wobbled my way over. When I got there I fell. I got the herb I was looking for. I plucked it and put it in my mouth to chew. It had a horrible taste but it was the only thing I knew that might help. After I made sure it was just a paste I spit it out into my hand and rubbed it onto my ankle. I took the ribbon Japas gave me and wrapped it around the wound. I crawled back to japas and just laid there. I wondered if Japas would ever wake up. I mean, the moon could fall and he wouldn't notice.

**A/N: **ok I'll stop it here. Review and tell me what you think so far. ^^


	6. Witch Hunt

**Chapter five: Witch Hunt**

"Japas!" I shook him violently and he finally woke up.

"wha..." He sat up and stretched out his limbs.

"Lets go." I wanted to be there already. I was much to eager for rest, I got up and pulled him up. I tried to hide the pain in my ankle that was now throbbing.

"Wow whats the sudden rush?" Japas was surprised of my sudden pushiness. I didn't blame him, even I was surprised I was making him rush. After I had helped him up I started speed walking. Again, hiding the pain was hard but I managed for awhile. but it eventually turned into a small limp. Gladly Japas hasn't noticed this yet.

I looked back to Japas, he was still tired.. Then I felt bad for even rushing him up. I suppose it'd be wise to set up camp. One, It was already getting late and Two, Japas looked like he'd pass out any minute.

"Japas, I think we should rest, it's getting dark." I sat down in a grassy patch and he followed suit. I noticed he hasn't said much since earlier today when he kissed me. I wondered why? Was I supposed to return the favor? I thought about it. Maybe they did, but I'm not certain. Did Sasha and Michael ever do anything like that? I thought about it really hard but no luck. I couldn't remember anything else besides those dreams and a few faces. I'm going to guess they do, it'd make sense... but then again. There are moments when humans make absolute no sense... I think I should. I smiled but when I thought about it I was scared to, what if I was wrong? The thought also made me embarrassed. I decided already so there's no turning back. I scooted closer to where he sat and did the same thing he did earlier. At first I just sat there and hesitated. Then I brought myself up and before I knew it I was kissing him. I didn't pull away right away like he did. I didn't want to.

When I did pull away I looked up into his dark green eyes he was shocked. I quickly looked away and scooted away a bit. Maybe I wasn't supposed to do that. I looked up but before I could say anything he pulled me closer into a hug. I blinked, now I'm confused again. I made myself comfortable in his arms.

"You know what I just realized." I looked up at Japas at his sudden speaking. "I forgot to pack us food for the trip." I blinked. I didn't even eat yesterday. It was then I realized how hungry I was and why I was so tired.

"should we tun back?" I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Only if you want to." I looked at him confused. Of course I'd want to continue, was that just a human thing?

"ok?" Maybe I could tell him, now's perfect. we're both alone and they're no distractions. I smiled, It'd be better because then I wouldn't have to keep anything from him. Before I spoke a thought ran through my head, what if he doesn't look at me the same anymore. I'll be nothing more than just a pet to him... Like Michael. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. I Remembered something now, it's small but still something. I sat up from Japas hug. I was excited, I looked up at Japas but, he was fast asleep. I laughed a bit and tried to remember more about this small memory. I didn't get much out of it though. I frowned and decided to go to sleep. I curled up in a ball next to Japas and drifted of to dreamland.

"_Kuroro... Kuroro..." who's calling me? Why is it so dark?_

"_Hello?" I looked around the darkness but no one was there. No one answered... I turned around to see a light in the distance coming closer. Soon it became to bright to see and I closed my eyes. _

_I opened them to see myself in a room on a small bed. what?_

"_Kuroro you finally woke up, took you long enough. come on it's time to go. I got a letter from Sasha that she's going to be moving to Ikana, thats not to far from here. _

"_mew" Ikana? The boy smiled._

"_sounds great I know, I've never been there but I was planning on moving in with her so she wont be all alone up there." I sat mewed and attacked his hand that started petting me. _

_He laughed. "haha well your pretty playful now aren't you." he picked me up and held me for bit. I rubbed my face against him, I felt safe. We stood there and I noticed a mirror and saw our reflection. I was so small compared to his arm. My long whiskers and big eyes were the only thing that was close to being adult size. I closed my eyes as he moved about. I didn't care that we were leaving clocktown, as long as I was with Michael I was happy._

_I looked around again. I was back to the darkness. I turned around and saw a dark silouhet with glowing red eyes siting by a table with a single candle._

"_I'm waiting for you little kitty...." The shadow laughed and disappeared. I looked around for it but then suddenly felt a pain on my left arm and felt a warm fluid seeping out. I yelped in pain. "But hurry before it's to late..." Then all I heard was laughter in the distance._

_Dead girls dead girls  
__burn and twirl__  
witch hunt, witch hunt  
burn this girl_

_Dead girls dead girls  
__burn and twirl  
__witch hunt, witch hunt  
burn this girl..._

I awoke in a jolt. I got up but felt a pain in my arm. I looked to see that I had a bruise there. I looked at it horrified, I was scared now of what I had gotten myself into?

"hey." I flinched and bit whatever had touched my shoulder but then I realized it was Japas. "Oww! Jeez you can bite, you ok?!" I looked at him apologetically, taking his hand and licking where I bit him. I was scared, I didn't mean to bite. I stood up and hugged him for comfort, hiding my face into his chest, hoping whatever was after me couldn't see me, as I couldn't see it. I was shaking just thinking back on the dream. Did it mean something?

"I'm sorry I bit you..." My voice was weak and muffled. I felt my nose tingling and my eyes heating up. I was slightly confused but at the moment I didn't care, that dream had really gotten to me.

I yelped when Japas brush against my bruised arm and pulled away, holding my injured arm. I felt liquid coming down from my eyes and realized I was crying. The tears blurred my vision, I tried to blink it away but more tears formed. I felt a hand on my face, Japas wiped away some of my tears and held me again, rubbing my back. Eventually I had calmed down.

"what happened to your arm?" I wasn't exactly sure...

"I woke up with it..." I didn't want to remember anything anymore, not if it would lead me to trouble. But I wanted to know what it meant by 'before it's to late.' but at the same time, I wanted to run away. I looked up at him again. I had my choices now. Go forward or take a step back and run away.

'before it's to late...' I stood up after a minute and started walking again, Even if I try and run, it'll follow me. My only solution is to keep going. Why is this happening o me? If this was something dangerous would it affect Japas as well? Should I not bring him?

"You goin' t be okay?" I didn't respond, all these thoughts were to much for me to handle all at once, my head started to throb. I held my head and tried to calm myself. I felt Japas pull me into another embrace, without touching my bruise. After what seemed forever, I had calmed down.

"Do you still want to continued?" He asked confused. I hadn't responded right away, I stayed silient for a moment before answering.

"What choice do I have anymore? I have to before it's to late." I needed to find answers soon.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long ^^; I got distracted by life. Tell me what you think so far of the story. =]


	7. Auther's Note

Dear readers,

This story is going to be on hold for a bit due to the fact that I've lost the original chapter that's supposed to be here, and my writing skills have gone down a bit (I haven't beenj writing a lot lately)

So to up my writing skills I'm going to be posting a lot of short stories so I can get some practice. I really like this story and I dont want to ruin it with crappy grammar and an uninteresting tone. This way I can write up a new chapter and finish this story! =)

Love,

Alzu


	8. Burned Alive

**Chapter Six:**

**Burned Alive**

It had been three days since my last nightmare, Japas had decided we needed to take a break so we rented a room at the Stock Pot Inn. We hadn't stayed there long, we started our journey again the day after, this time prepared. We had gotten to the same cliff I had seen.

"So any ideas how we're getting up there?" I looked at the small cliff, there didn't seem to be any easy paths, I sighed.

"we'll have to climb up." I started clmbing, it was a bit difficult but I managed. Once on the top I turned and offered a hand to Japas. He had more trouble getting up then I did, I guess cats beats Zoras at climbing. I giggled a bit at the thought. Once we were both up we continued down the path. It was too quiet and empty.

"No wonder they call this place land of the dead, just look how empty it is, this place's a ghost town." I laughed at Japas failed attempt of making a joke.

After a bit of wandering we had made it to a river. I blinked and went over to it, there was a broken brigde. I stared, something about it felt so familiar...

_"Do you have any idea what it's like... to be burned alive?"_

My hands started shaking of the faint saying, the voice was the same as that voice I had heard before when I was alone, and from the dream as well. I wondered if I knew the owner of this voice...

"I guess it'd be kinda nice here, it's peaceful." Japas looked around. "So where to now?"

I looked around, I didn't see anything else familiar. I looked up above the cliff. Perhaps I'll get a better view up there? I looked at the river, I'd have to cross it if I wanted to get up there. I pouted, I didn't feel like going for a swim. I sighed, I guess it can't be helped. "We need to get up there, a higher veiw point might help me out a lot." I looked over at a not so enthusiastic Japas.

"Don't tell me were climbing that cliff. It was one thing to climb that smaller one but _this._ Thats suicide, this cliff is too high to climb no way are we going up like that. Maybe there's another way." Japas crossed his arms.

I frowned, he was right I guess. "Okay.. But how will we get up there, we can't go towards the waterfall, we'll still have to climb, and I think it's even higher than that cliff."

Japas looked around thoughtful. "How bout over there? It's not too steep but it'll be the long way around everything." He pointed to a small narrow path just by where we had come from. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Was it even there before? I tried not to think much of it and just went ahead to the path. The path lead us into some woods, still the path continued into the woods. Seconds of walking became minute, minutes became hours, soon became days. It hadn't been till he fourth night that we ran into the river again. Oddly, it started raining when we had first entered the woods and hasn't stopped since. We took a break near the river, it had been cold in these woods and all the walking was getting me sore.

I curled up next to Japas for warmth, although he was cold. I shivered as he huddled up next to me in an attempt of keeping me warm. I still hadn't understood my feelings or actions towards him. Soon drifted to sleep, my last thought: Why does everything hurt?

_Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

_ "Where am I?" I looked around to see nothing but darkness, I then heard some laughter behind me. I turned around to see a sandy beach, sun high in the sky, and in the distance; two figures. Curious, I walked over to them. They were Mikau and Lulu, I smiled and ran over to them. Even as I tried to speak words would not come out. They didn't even seem to see me. When they turned I thought they noticed me but they hadn't. They had walked right through me. Whats going on? When I turned I saw them Happy with each other, enjoying each other's company._

_ "This is the feeling of love. Such an awful feeling indeed." That voice! I turned to see nothing, but the same beach. When I turned back to Mikau and Lulu they were gone._

_ "Where'd they go?" Confused I walked over to where they had been. The sand was smooth, no trace of any disturbance. Like they were never there..._

_ "Look behind you." I felt cold hands grab my shoulders to turn me around. I saw a ship and someone fall from it. The scent of blood came to me and I realized they were hurt. When I started going over I heard a small voice. Then a small boy in green jumped into the water, he pulled the body out of the water. I gasped, it was Mikau who had been hurt. I went over to him, he got up and staggered towards me but fell. His eyes held pain for the injury, but there were traces of sorrow and guilt._

_ "I'm sorry.. I couldn't save them.. I'm.. a failure..."_

_ I wondered why he said that. I then heard sobbing behind me. I turned to see that I was out behind the Zora Hall and.. Lulu..? _

_ "This is all my fault!... He..he shouldn't have gone!..." I heard more sobs. Lulu lifted her head to look at her mirror. "I hope he'll be okay... Please come back safe!" I saw the same sorrow and guilt in her eyes.. Guilt.. for what? Why is it I hear her voice when she hadn't spoken a word outloud... What happened..?_

_ "This is what happens when you love someone, when it was never to be. The pain you feel is unbearable. Unfortunately, these two will never see each other again. Mikau __**will**__ die and she will lose her voice. Nothing can stop fate. However if you do manage to cheat fate, the penalty is unavoidable." _

_I turned to see the same two crimson eyes surrounded by darkness. _

_"The same will happen with you and Japas. You two were never meant to be. Learn to control your feelings before it is to late." _

_ Too late? Never meant to be. I didn't understand why, but I now felt a strong pain in my chest. Why? What is this feeling?_

_ "Remember the deal, if you break it. There __**will **__be consequences." a wicked smile appeared and laughter was heard everywhere as they disappeared. I fell to my knees, my tears wouldn't stop. Why... Why does it hurt? Do I love Japas..? ...Love... What is love exactly. Is what she says really true?_

"Kuroro...? Kuroro...?" Japas... I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and I felt that my cheeks where wet.

"Japas.." My voice cracked, was I crying in my sleep? His eyes imidiately filled with worry.

"You don't look so great, are you okay." He pushed some stray hairs out of my face. I gave him a confused look. Was I okay?

"I don't know... I had another dream.. About Mikau and Lulu.. I don't understand..." I felt my eyes heat up more and more tears came out. I sat up to hug Japas. "I don't unnderstand whats going on!" I started sobbing, why was there so much pain. Why did it have to be this way? I felt his arms wrap around me. This embrace was.. cold. The only warmth was my own...

"It's okay.. It's okay.."

Was it really okay... Did I do something wrong? Was this what being human means? To have aches and pains? If this is what it meant I take it back! I take it all back! I don't wanna be human anymore. I pulled away from him confused.

Take it back..? Take what back? Then I started to remember something...

_I had finally made it to the doors of the said witch. I pushed the door and squeezed myself through. I looked around, There were so many shelves filled with books and potions. Odd smells everywhere. It intrigued me._

_ "I've been expecting you." I jumped at the voice, I crouched down with my tail up in the air. I could feel all my fur standing straight up and my claws retracted. A tall figure in robes appeared from the shadows. "What is it you desire?"_

_ I lifted myself cautiously and looked up at them. _

_I looked into those crimson orbs, I want to be human! I don't care what the cost is, I don't want to suffer anymore._

_I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. Cats don't speak._

_ "So you want to be human.. At any cost? Are you sure about that little kitty?" they gave me an odd look. I could only nod and give them a determined look. A malicious laughter filled the air._

_ "I have just the thing, although.." They picked me up and put me onto a stool. _

_"__**Do you have any idea, what it's like to be burned alive...**__"_

I Shivered, a memory.. I had made some sort of deal? I got up, but what was the deal? What was it I was not to do? I looked at Japas who was now really worried, it hurt to see him worry so much.

"I don't want you to follow me anymore, go home before it's too late." I ran off after that, I didn't look back. I needed answers, I needed to go on but I couldn't drag him into this mess. It wouldn't be fair.

"Wait!" His calls went unheard as I ran upstream. Eventually I came across a beaver dam, I carefully crossed and started running again. I wasn't sure why I was running but I kept going.

After I tired out I stopped for a breath and looked around. Somehow it seemed.. Familiar, like I had been here before. I let my feet guide me out of the forest area and then I saw several lone houses out in the open. I slowly made my way to a familiar house.

Slowly I opened the door and the smell of dead rotting flesh filled my nostrils and the sight of all the blood stained walls brought back so many memories at once. I stood there in shock, tears flooded out of my eyes.

_I'm home again..._

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I know it's short and it's been a REEEAAALLLYYY long time since I've updated this story, but I can explain that part, you see first I didn't have access to the original copy of this cuz it was in my old laptop, then when I did get it back my writting skills were all out of practice. So I had to practice my writing some. Now I updated... I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be updating this a little more often so I can finish this story =) Til next time!**


	9. Welcome home

**Chapter Seven:**

**Welcome Home**

I stood at the door frame, tears flooding from my eyes, I was home again. Back to where I had loathed so much. Slowly I made my way inside. I explored the old house, it reeked of the tragic demise of Ikana. What had felt like a lifetime, was only a mere 5 months. I could see now just how short my lifespan once was. Why had I even bothered on coming back? I'm sure if I were to go back now, I could forget about this place... Perhaps start my new life. I thought it over and I decided to just give p my curiosity. Perhaps it would be better this way?

As I turned to leave I was met by someone at the rugged door. Micheal...

"So it is you... But how are you a-"

"Please.. I'd rather you not ask that question..." I looked at Micheal's confused features. Feelings had started to arise, I wasn't sure what they meant. I felt the same feelings when I was around Japas, only there was a feeling of guilt and despair along with them.

I watched Micheal approach and wrap his arms around me. He started to shake and a warm liquid began to trickle down from my shoulder where his head was buried into.

"I thought I had lost you..." He was crying. I had never remembered seeing him like this. I don't know him like I once did, should I tell him? Or would it be best to just stay quiet?

"We shouldn't be here, it's dangerous..." I tried to get him to leave with me, but he refused.

"I have a few things to do before I go. If you must leave then I suppose I will see you another day. Stay safe Kuroro." He smiled at me, tears still stained his face but he had an expression of relief. I wasn't sure why but with that I had left. I was stuck. I wanted to go back to Japas, but I also wanted to find out why I had lost my memories, why the wounds upon my angles would not heal... What the deal I had made was. My curiosity was strong, but my fear was stronger. What was I to do? Also... Why does Micheal seem so.. distant from me? I don't remember him ever talking to me like that?

I let the thoughts sink in more and more as I left the small destroyed village... The only thing that still seemed full of life was a colorful green house, music emanating from the yellow horn on top. I don't ever recall such a house being here, but then again, I don't recall most of my memory.

I continued my journey back to The Great Bay, and hopefully see Japas once more. I was sure he'd be there, but I was also sure he'd be very upset with me. I began to second thought myself.

'What if he doesn't even want to see me?' I stopped there. Confused. I felt a sudden surge of pain in my ankle and in my chest, causing me to fall to the ground. Everything around me faded into black, I looked around the abyss only to find a pair of red eyes before me.

_"Oh kitty kitty. You must be lost." The voice shrilled with laughter. "Pity, seems like you couldn't keep the contract true to your word. I suppose that is a bit of my fault, I should've known your curiosity would be too great."_

_I felt myself fall for a moment but I landed on my feet. Where?_

_"Kuroro!" I turned around to see Japas, caged like some sort of animal._

_"Japas!" I tried to run to him but found that I was shackled by my neck to a wall behind me. That's when I realize it was I who was caged. Not Japas._

_"Hold on I'm gonna get you outta there." He went out of my view and I heard that laughter again._

_"Oh what a fool, he thinks he can save you from your fate. Perhaps I shall give you another chance? Instead of giving you the your fate of death, I shall kill him instead to extend yours further. Although you must keep your words this time or I might not be so generous next time."_

_I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart speed up. What was wrong with me? I felt a sudden pain in my chest and tear welling at the thought. What was this feeling?_

_"No... You can't. Not Japas..."_

_"No? You'll die instead?" The voice laughed, "Oh how noble. Sacrificing yourself for someone who probably doesn't even care."_

_The door suddenly opened and everthing faded away._

_I awoke on the sands of the beach which was drenched in blood and salt water. It was quiet, the only sound was th sounds of the waves crashing into the sandy beach. Slowly I picked myself off the ground, but stopped suddenly. I looked down at myself to see that I was my cat self again. I looked around the sands and back to the ocean. I could see Zora Hall up ahead. What happened? I walked away aimlessly trying desprately to remember, then I ran into a dead body. I stopped in shock, it was me? As a human? I back tracked in horror. What was I..? How did..? Many unfinished questions came to mind. In the end I had gone over to the body, there was blood bleeding out from the eyes and mouth. Bruises everywhere._

_As I touched the body I felt a strange force in my stomach and a sudden hit of nausea. I closed my eyes, the feeling soon passed and I opened my eye's again. The body was gone? Was I hallucinating? _

_"Kuroro!" I heard a familiar voice, I looked back and it was Micheal. He had a smile upon his face along with some new bruises and... An eyepatch? I went to him happily and mewed. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore as he picked me up. I felt whole, I felt as if he was all I needed. Although something was amiss? Why couldn't I remember how I got here? What was so familiar about this beach? _

_"Stop..." A sudden raspy voice sounded. I looked around confused. "_

_You can't do this..." There was the voice again? I jumped oout of Micheal's arms._

_"Kuroro what's wrong?" I looked back at a concerned Micheal. Suddenly I didn't feel so safe anymore._

_"Wake up..." _

_"Japas!" I realized this was all just an illusion._


End file.
